narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minako Namikaze (Uzumaki)
Minako Namikaze Background Minako Namikaze - who is also known as Mina - is the first born child and only daughter to The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his partner Kushina Uzumaki. While she was only a baby at the time, she remembered what happened. Everything was dark, cold and quiet, then a voice spoke up. 'What a pitiful human' it said. 'Dying before you get to see the light of day, disgusting.' A sudden surge of power was brewing inside of Minako. Someone was sharing their chakra with her. 'I suppose I could share my chakra with you. Be grateful, Kushina's brat.' After her mother and father had died protecting the village, and her new-born brother, Naruto Uzumaki, Minako left behind her childlike antics and grew up earlier than anyone she's ever met in order to raise her brother. She removed her father's last name in place for her mother's, and would only use her true last name in private, up until the time she turned nine. Only using the name for Shinobi use only. In her time at the Academy - and even some time after - Minako was given much unwanted attention by many people around her age. Like her mother, Minako also had red hair that was like a tomato. Leading her to have some unwanted nicknames.The young girl would never hesitate to beat up these bullies. The parents of these bullies called her a new name, the Red Hot Habenero, but Minako never hated this name as it reminded her of her mother. On a mission to answer a distress call made by a Konoha Shinobi, Minako's team was captured. Minako woke up, and was tied up, her entire team was tied up against trees. Kumo Shinobi were questioning her team about confidential information on their village. Information on the Nine-Tailed Fox was the main one. When they didn't answer the Kumo-nin, they were killed in front of her very eyes. Everything became blank to Minako, and when she came around, everyone was dead and she was covered in blood. At that time, Seichi had graduated and Itachi had lost his entire team only days after she lost hers. The two survivors joined Seichi's team, Team Seven, the three of them were together once again. Two years had pasted and the three were still together. Everything was great, everyone was happy, they were Chunin, until Itachi and Minako were told to join the Anbu Black-Ops. Minako took the position as the missions paid more and the leader - Danzo - had threatened to end her brother's life and realise the demon within. At the age of thirteen she became a captain of an entire squad. However, she was taken out after the Uchiha massacre. Funny, how a single night had changed her life forever. Personality ' As a child, Minako was like most children. She was overly energetic and funny. But she knew the harshness of her world, and that not everything can go her way. Thanks to her appearance, she didn't befriend people easily, so she kept close to her friend, Itachi Uchiha, and she often spoke out for him when he did not. Minako was much like her father in the sense that she wanted true peace in the world, and tried her best to show kindness to everyone, even if they didn't deserve it. After her parents died, she left her usually energetic and funny personality, and became reserved. She needed to leave everything behind in order to become an adult and raise her brother the best she could. Minako's original personality didn't come back to her until she was beginning her teenage years. '''Appearance ' Minako was known throughout the world for her eye catching appearance. While she took her mother's hair and eye colour, she had her father's facial structure. She had purple eyes, which always looked sharp and deadly on any mission. She had thigh length red hair, that was styled much like her mother's. Minako would never tie her hair up unless she was cooking or on an Anbu mission. Unlike many people, Minako never had many haircuts, which lead to her having uneven and split ends. She was considered to be very beautiful as she became older, many people that teased her in her youth became infatuated with her. When she's off duty, Minako wears a canary yellow sweater that showed her shoulders, and a pair of ripped jeans. When on duty, she wore a purple kimono that was opened up, revealing a low sitting black unitard underneath, a pair of knee length boots. She also had eight different ear piercings, her usual black-clothed Hai-ate, a black choker, and a necklace with the Uzumaki symbol. She has also been seen wearing her old, porcelain fox mask, and Minato's Haori. '''Part I T'rivia' * The name 'Minako' has many different meanings, Mina writes her name as 美那子, (beauty, unknown, child) * Two of her nicknames are related to her parents. 'Konoha no Akai Senko' is related to Minato, and 'Akai no Chishio Habanero' is related to Kushina * Minako's hobbies include reading, cooking, training, dancing around her room with the radio on full blast, and meditating * Minako wishes to fight her father * Minako loves her brother Naruto, and the two other Genin of Team Seven, stating that Sakura and Sasuke are like younger siblings to her * Minako hates mean people, and when someone calls her a flower * Minako's favourite foods are beef and pork ramen, sanshoku dango, and her mother's homemade stew, her least favourite was anything bitter, such as coffee * Minako picked up Itachi's habit of poking people on the forehead. List of some victims include Naruto, Sasuke, Seiichi, Shisui, Sakura and Itachi himself * Minako has the highest stat total Category:DRAFT